musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Will Crawl (single):David Bowie
"Time Will Crawl" is the second track on David Bowie's album Never Let Me Down and was issued as the second single from the album. The single was a minor hit, breaking into the top 10 charts in the US. The song is generally considered the best song from an otherwise poorly received album, and in 2008 Bowie named the track as one of his favorites of his entire career. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_Will_Crawl# hide *1 Song development *2 Music video *3 Critical reception *4 Track listing **4.1 7": EMI / EA237 (UK) **4.2 7": EMI / EAP237 (UK) **4.3 12": EMI / 12EA237 (UK) **4.4 12": EMI / 12EAX237 (UK) **4.5 12": EMI / V-19247 (US) **4.6 Download: EMI / iEA237 (UK) **4.7 Download: EMI / iEAX237 (UK) **4.8 iSelect *5 Other releases & appearances *6 Production credits *7 Cover versions *8 Chart positions *9 References *10 Notes *11 External links Song developmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=1 edit The song was written about the pollution and destruction of the planet by industry (Bowie has cited hearing of the Chernobyl disaster in April 1986 as the genesis of the lyric). In an 1987 interview, Bowie said the song "deals with the idea that someone in one's own community could be the one responsible for blowing up the world."[1] Bowie also stated at the time that it was his favorite song from the album,[1] and later put the song on his list of all-time favorites by including a newly remixed version of the song (the "MM Remix")[2] on his iSelect album.[3][4] Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=2 edit The video clip, directed by Tim Pope, was made during rehearsals for Bowie’s Glass Spider Tour. Mimicking a fly-on-the-wall documentary, this would preview some of the elaborate routines used on the tour, and also features tour guitarist Peter Frampton, though he does not actually appear on the recording itself.[5] Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=3 edit Generally, this song was considered one of the best of Bowie's mid- to late-1980s efforts.[6][7] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=4 edit All tracks written by Bowie 7": EMI / EA237 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Time Will Crawl" – 4:18 #"Girls" – 4:13 7": EMI / EAP237 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Time Will Crawl (Single Version)" – 4:04 #"Girls (Single Edit)" – 4:13 This limited 7" single's sleeve folded out into a double-sided poster, and contains a slightly shorter edit of the title track. 12": EMI / 12EA237 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Time Will Crawl (Extended Dance Mix)" – 6:03 #"Time Will Crawl (LP Version)" – 4:18 #"Girls (Extended Edit)" – 5:35 *Extended Dance Mix by David Richards 12": EMI / 12EAX237 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=8 edit #"Time Will Crawl (Dance Crew Mix)" – 5:43 #"Time Will Crawl (Dub)" – 5:23 #"Girls (Japanese version)" – 4:06 *Dance Crew Mix by Chris Lord-Alge 12": EMI / V-19247 (US)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=9 edit #"Time Will Crawl (Extended Dance Mix)" – 6:03 #"Time Will Crawl (LP Version)" – 4:18 #"Girls (Extended Edit)" – 5:35 #"Girls (Japanese version)" – 4:06 Download: EMI / iEA237 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=10 edit #"Time Will Crawl" – 4:18 #"Girls" – 4:13 #"Time Will Crawl (Extended Dance Mix)" – 6:03 #"Time Will Crawl (Dub)" – 5:23 #"Girls (Extended Edit)" – 5:35 *Released in 2007 Download: EMI / iEAX237 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=11 edit #"Time Will Crawl" – 4:18 #"Girls (Japanese version)" – 4:06 #"Time Will Crawl (Dance Crew Mix)" – 5:43 #"Time Will Crawl (Dub)" – 5:23 #"Girls (Extended Edit)" – 5:35 *Released in 2007 iSelecthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=12 edit #"Time Will Crawl (MM Remix)" - 4:54 *Released in 2008, remixed by Mario J. McNulty Other releases & appearanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=13 edit *The song appeared on the following compilations: **''The Glass Spider Tour'' (2007) - (live audio) **''Bowie - The Video Collection'' (1993) - (video) **''Best of Bowie'' (2002) - (audio in some regions, video in all regions) **''The Platinum Collection'' (2005) **''The Best of David Bowie 1980-1987'' (2005/2006) - (audio and video) **''iSelect'' (2008) - (new remix) Bowie performed the song for BBC's Top of the Pops show in 1987, but the full performance has never been aired.[7] The track was also used in the French arthouse movie Les Amants du Pont Neuf (The Lovers on the Pont Neuf). Production creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=14 edit *'Producers': **David Bowie **David Richards *'Musicians': **David Bowie: Vocals **Carlos Alomar: Guitar **Sid McGinnis: Guitar **Erdal Kizilcay: Bass, Drums, Keyboards Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=15 edit *Burning Gates - The Dark Side of David Bowie: A Tribute to David Bowie (1997) Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Will_Crawl&action=edit&section=16 edit Category:1987 singles